


Storm

by Suphomie



Series: The Experiments [4]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Breaking and Entering, Captivity, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Suspicion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part four- an outside point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

Wind gushes on Scotts face as his motorcycle builds up speed. The cement road underneath him wooshes by.

He's driving to Theo's house, because Theo left his phone at the last pack meeting and Scotts trying to be nice. Except Theo never told anyone his address, so Scotts tracking his smell. Which seems creepy, but Theo is technically his beta now.

Scott tracks the familiar scent of Theo to a quaint little house in the middle of the woods. He had sort of expected Theo to live in an apartment, but this is nice too. Pretty far, though.

Scott hops off of his bike, and slips the helmet off of his head. He then walks up to the white front door with Theo's phone in his hand.

There's no doorbell, so he settles for knocking. As he's waiting for Theo to answer, he listens to the noises inside the house. There's a low hum of what must be an AC, and a TV playing. But, what really gets him is the second heartbeat that he hears along with Theo's.

The door creaks open, and Theo is there, in a grey sweatshirt and black jeans, looking presentable even though it seems he's having a lazy day.

"Oh, Hey, Scott," he says, friendly, but he also looks kind of surprised. Well, granted, it's not like Scott could call him.

"Hey," Scott says. He reaches his arm out to show Theo the cell phone. Theo takes it.

"Thanks," Theo says, "I was wondering where I left this."

"No problem," Scott says, just as he hears a door close from inside. He gives Theo a puzzling look. "I'm sorry, is someone over?"

Theo glances back inside the house, then back at Scott. "No, no, that's just my boyfriend."

Scotts eyebrows raise. Theo never said he had a boyfriend. Especially not one that lived with him. "You have a boyfriend?"

Theo laughs a bit. "Yeah.. For a couple years."

Scott smiles. "What's his name? Can I meet him?"

Something flashes across Theo's face for a brief second, and is Scott were to guess what it was, he'd say it was fear. But then Theo's face goes back to normal and he says, "His name is Stiles, but I really don't think nows a good time."

Stiles. That's sounds so familiar.

"Oh, that's cool," Scott says, "maybe you could bring him to a pack meeting sometime?"

"Yeah, maybe," Theo says back. He looks a bit uncomfortable.

Scott nods, and then says, "well I'll see you around, man."

"Yeah, bye," Theo says with a seemingly fake smile. He goes back into his house and shuts the door as Scott starts to walk back to his bike.

Scott furrows his eyebrows, listening once again for the other heartbeat- Stiles' heartbeat- as he puts on his helmet. It's slow. Much slower than Theo's.

As he drives away from the house, he gets an odd feeling in his chest. Theo seemed off when he was talking about his boyfriend. Scott just can't put his finger on what it was.

___

"Hey, mom," Scott says when his mother walks into the kitchen, "does the name Stiles sound familiar to you?"

His mother stops what she's doing and looks to him. "Stiles Stilinski?" She says, deadly serious.

Scott remembers now. Stiles. The sheriffs missing son, who disapeared when he was ten. Scott used to be friends with him when they were younger.

"Oh, yeah," Scott says, thinking. Who else would be named Stiles? That's.. Odd.

"Why do you ask?" His mom asks while she puts her laundry basket down.

"Theo, he said his boyfriends name was Stiles," Scott says with a shrug. He's confused. Stiles isn't even a name, it was just a nickname.

"Hm," Melissa sounds. "I don't like that Theo kid," she says, "he seems.. Off."

"Yeah," Scott says, "I don't know. He wasn't lying, I don't think."

Scott thinks about this for a very long time.

____

That night, Scott spends all night on his computer reading up on Stiles Stilinski.

He disappeared nearly ten years ago, in fourth grade, with no blood or sign of struggle found in his bedroom, where he was seen last. But his dad never stopped looking. He's still searching.

Scott and the rest of the town assumed he was dead. But now Scotts not so sure. The whole situation was weird, the way Theo didn't let Scott meet him and how they live in the middle of nowhere. 

But it's not like Theo was the reason Stiles went missing. They were the same age at the time, it just wouldn't make sense.

Scott types _Theo Raeken_ into google, just to see. What comes up surprises him.

It's a police report. Scott clicks on it. It says that Theo Raeken went missing when he was ten as well. Scotts heartbeat goes a mile a minute.

What the hell? Did Theo and his boyfriend assume the names of missing children or something? Unless.. Unless they are the missing children.

But that doesn't make sense either. They lived in different towns as kids. Theo told a whole story about his childhood. Scott closes his computer, and leaves the house, looking for answers.

___

When Scott gets to Theo's house, Theo isn't there. His truck and heartbeat aren't there.

But Stiles' is.

It's still fast. The smell of anxiety leaks from the house to Scotts nose. He must be scared or something. Maybe he'd heard Scott pull up.

Scott goes up to the door and once again knocks. There's no answer for at least a minute, so he knocks again. And again. No answer.

Scott reaches for the handle, and it opens with ease as its not locked.

Scott steps inside. It's a cozy little house, with multiple blankets draping across the couch and the TV muted. "Hello?" Scott calls, cause he can hear Stiles' heart beat still.

Scott closes the door behind him and walks through the living room into a small dining area. He sniffs around. Anxiety. Fear. A little pain. It just keeps getting weirder.

"Hello?" Scott tries again, stepping into the kitchen. He notices a bowl of rotting fruit on the counter. "it's Scott.. Scott McCall? Is anyone-"

There's a sharp pain to the back of Scott's head, then he blacks out.

____

When he opens his eyes, he's tied to a chair in the middle if the kitchen.

He groans, and looks around. In the corner of his blurred vision he sees a guy- about his age- who's sickly pale, and gripping onto a baseball bat.

Scott blinks his eyes a few times, to clear his vision. When things are looking clear again, he can makes out the boy- Stiles- more clearly. He has has Amber eyes, skinny features and a bruise on his cheek, right below his eye.

"Hey-" Scott tries to say, while trying to break free of the rope, but Stiles raises his bat again. He looks kind of terrified.

"I- I'm Theo's friend," Scott says, to which Stiles gave him a suspicious look, "he- you're his boyfriend right?"

Stiles squints his eyes. "You're Stiles?" Scott asks.

"How the fuck do you know my name?" he says finally. His voice is deeper than Scott thought it would be. And suddenly a flare of recognition fills Scotts mind.

"Theo told me," Scott says gently.

"Theo doesn't have friends," stiles says back, still clutching the weapon in his white-knuckles hands.

Scott takes in a deep breath. He could probably break out of these restraints, but Stiles looks so scared already, he decides not to.

"Do you remember me?" Scott says in a low voice, because he remembers Stiles, and this is him.

Stiles makes a face, like he's trying to think. But nothing comes.

"I'm Scott," Scott says softly, as to not scare him further, "we-we used to hang out when we were little? Before.. You disappeared."

Stiles' face flashes with something close to recognition, then to the angry one he made before. "How the hell do you know all this?"

"Do you remember your dad?" Scott takes a chance. 

Stiles facial features go soft at that. He clearly does remember. ".. You know my dad?" His voice cracks a bit as he lowers his bat.

"Yeah," Scott says, "I've met him a few times- he doesn't know what happened, that you're still even alive."

Stiles' breath hitches. "W-what happened to you?" Scott asks slowly.

Stiles shakes his head, and raises the bar again. "It- it doesn't matter. I don't even know who you are, and I know that Theo doesn't either. When he gets home.. He- he'll do something, okay?"

"Did he give you that bruise?" Scott asks, hoping to God that he didn't, but Stiles looks small and battered, and like he hadn't been outside in a long time. 

Stiles' hand touches the purplish bruise on his cheek. 

"Yeah.." He says, like that was obvious. Like, of course Theo did this. Scott winces.

"Stiles, I don't know where you were for so long.. And I don't know what Theo's doing to you.. But I can help. I can bring you back to your dad."

Stiles face fills with something that looks like hope. Then fear follows quick after.

"I can't," stiles says, "Theo wouldn't- i can't leave Theo. I don't want to." He sounds like he's trying to convince himself.

Scott finally breaks slowly from the bonds, then stands. Stiles' grip on the bat tightens, so Scott puts his hand up in surrender.

"Please," Scott says lightly, as he glances back to the rotted food, "I can help you. I can get you away from Theo."

Stiles shifts. "I don't need help."

"When's the last time you ate something?" Scott says, changing the subject.

Stiles looks confused for a minute. Then he must realize that he's as skinny as a twig and there's no clean food around, so he mumbles, "I don't know."

"Okay," Scott says, taking a small step foward, "then can i bring you to get something to eat?"

Stiles looks like he's considering this. Then after a moment, the smell of fear gets stronger. "No- no, I don't even know who you are."

"I- I'm Theo's friend." Scott says, "his alpha, I guess."

Stiles squints his eyes again. "Theo doesn't even have a pack. It's just us."

Scott tilts his head. What the hell is going on here? Why is Theo lying to his supposed boyfriend? ".. Is Theo forcing you to stay here?" Scott asks softly.

Stiles makes a face. Denial. ".. No. I'm here because he wants me to be. I can leave whenever I want."

Scott nods. "Okay. Then how about I take you to get something to eat, then I bring you back here?"

Scott has no intention to take Stiles back to this horrid place. Scott can't believe that Theo has a 'boyfriend' that he's abusing. Or that they both went missing together? Scott is still fuzzy on the details.

Stiles bites his bottom lip. He looks hungry. Starving. But also afraid. ".. I can take you to your dad if you want too." 

That's Scotts actual plan. To bring Stiles back to his father. Then definetly get some food in him, and get him cleaned up because he looks filthy.

Stiles finally lowers his basebal bat and says, "no."

Scotts eyebrows raise in surprise. ".. Okay. That's fine, lets just-"

"No, no, I can't," he says, panicked, "I want to but Theo will get mad, I can't."

Suddenly Scott hears the hum of Theo's truck. Stiles must hear it too, because he looks to the window with wide eyes.

Scott listens to the sound of the truck opening, and closing, then the footsteps. 

The front door opens with a creek. Stiles looks absolutely terrified. 

When Theo steps into the kitchen, he looks half angry and half annoyed. 

"What the hell is going on here?" Scott says angrily to Theo, before Theo has the chance to speak. 

Theo's eyes flicker to Stiles, then back to Scott. "Did you break into my house?"

Scott squints his eyes. "Yeah, because I know. You both went missing when you were ten. And now you're abusing him."

Theo looks to Stiles again. Who's still clutching the bat. Like it could protect him. "I'm not abusing anyone," Theo says, voice gruff. "You have no fucking idea what's going on, Scott."

"Well then please enlighten me," Scott says back, "because this isn't normal."

Theo huffs in annoyance. "I'm not _abusing_ anyone," he repeats, "and I wasn't lying. Stiles is my boyfriend. We just met a little differently than you think."

Scott tilts his head, so Theo continues, "It's a long story. But, when we were kids- we grew up together, alright. We were used as science experiments by the dread doctors, ever hear of them?"

Scott nods vaguely, because Deaton had talks about them once. "Well, we were there for eight years. Then, when we escaped, we moved here. I wanted a pack. I didn't think the rest mattered."

Scott swallows. "But- but, you're hurting him. Keeping him from his father-"

"He doesn't need his father, he has me," Theo says, and he sounds crazy. Scott doesn't like how he's treating Stiles as a child, speaking for him.

Scott finally turns to Stiles. He looks s bit less terrified, but still somewhat scared. "Stiles, do you want to see your dad again?"

Stiles looks to Theo. Theo's staring back, a silent message in his face that says, 'don't you dare'. It makes Scott sick.

"You can tell the truth," Scott adds gently.

".. I dunno," Stiles says, "maybe."

Theo sends him a frightening look. Stiles flinches.

Theo takes a step foward, so Scott involenteerily takes a step in front of Stiles. This makes Theo angrier.

"Stiles," he says, looking to his boyfriend, "come here."

Stiles looks down. He wants to go, Scott can sense it. Theo after a second says, "now."

Stiles takes a step foward and is about to walk over to him, but Scott grabs his wrist to stop him. This breaks Theo, obviously.

Theo growls, eyes turning bright gold. "Don't touch him!" He yells.

Scott lets go of Stiles' wrist and flashes his own eyes red. That usually makes Theo submit, but now Scott is thinking that was all an act, because he looks ready to kill.

Before Scoff can react, Theo attacks him, which sends him to the floor.

Theo uses his claws to slash a line on Scotts chest, and Scott roars, feeling weak for some reason.

Theo holds him down by his throat, and growls out, "I was gonna wait until the next full moon, but I guess nows a good time."

Before Scott can let the words sink in, Theo collapses and standing above him, with a bloodlied baseball bat is Stiles.

Scotts eyes widen. He pushes the unconcious body above him off, and looks to Stiles in confusion.

Stiles simply says, "I want you to take me to my dad."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to make this like Tangled it just happened.


End file.
